The Gathering
by Diversity
Summary: Rated G for now. This is my first ever fanfic. Seya and her friends live in the real world, but dream of meeting the Bladebreakers. What happens when all four friends get to go to the mall alone?
1. Default Chapter

Okay, before you read this fic you should know some things. I am new to this and this is my first fanfic. Also, Seya is pronounced (SAY uh) and the rest of the names sound how they are spelled. Also, I do not and never will ownBeyblade. I do own Seya and part of Kari, Kira, and Sage.Okay, on with the show!

"Okay. Sage what are you doing with that picture of Rei?" Seya asked.

" I was just looking at it."

" Like you have been for the last hour?"

"Yup!" Sage said. "Wouldn't it be cool if we met the Bladebreakers?"

"That would be awesome!" Seya shouted. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I was going to invite you, Kari, and Kira to the mall on Friday. Can you go?"

"I will have to ask my parents about that."

"Tell me the results." Seya said hopefully.

"Okay. I better be getting home or else I for sure won't be able to go." The two friends smiled and started to walk home. Once at home, Seya plopped on her bed and kept thinking of what Sage had said. _Meet the Bladebreakers_. _Ha, who am I kidding? Even though that is basically all I have ever really wanted. _Seya rolled over irritably and tried to sleep. The next morning, she awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. 6 a.m., time to go watch Beyblade. Seya tried to pay attention to the show, but she couldn't. She just noticed that Tyson, her favorite character, lost to Raul and Julia. (Note: Yes that was today's episode.) Later that day, Sage called and said, "I can go to the mall with you on Friday."

"Awesome! Did you ask Kari yet?" Seya asked. Seya and Sage went to different schools. Seya and Kira were in one school and Sage and Kari were at the other.

"Yeah. She can go too." Sage replied.

"Great! Now all four of us can go!"

"And maybe we'll run into the Bladebreakers when we're there." Sage said jokingly.

"I wish." Seya, Sage, Kira, and Kari played a game all the time in which they each had their own Bladebreaker pairing. Seya got Tyson, Sage got Rei, Kari got Kai, and Kira got Max. They would always make up silly stories about them. Some were actually pretty decent.

"Alright, I will see you on Friday. See ya' Seya."

At the mall, Seya's mother gave them a cell phone and said, "Okay, you guys call my cell phone if you need anything. I will be around in the mall."

"We will. Don't worry Mom, we won't find any trouble." Seya said.

"Alright then. Meet back here at seven o'clock sharp." Said Seya's mother. With that, they were off in the mall with six hours to spare. They ran straight to the food court to get something to eat and you'll never guess who they ran into.

End of chapter one. Me: okay, no idea what that was about. But if you read it, THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2

Seya stood there with a weird look on her face until her friends looked at her in question. "Oh, my, gosh." Seya said slowly. Sage traced Seya's eye view and got the same look on her face. The rest followed. Kira was the first to snap out of the trance. Then she cautiously went to get a closer look. Sure enough, they were called the Bladebreakers. Sage ran right up to the black-haired neko-jin and practically screamed for an autograph. Rei was almost scared out of his skin. He was freaked out but muttered, "Sure." Shortly after, Seya had Tyson's autograph, Kira had Max's, and Kari barely managed to get Kai's.

"Okay, who are you people?" Tyson asked.

"Kari," she said in a monotone voice.

"My name is Seya."

"I'm Kira"

"And I'm Sage."

"We are your biggest fans!" All the boys, except Kai, looked at each other nervously. Then, they all turned to their team captain whose only reply was; "I don't see anything wrong with them. Maybe they can show us around."

"So, what are you standing there for?" Rei asked.

"We were hoping that you guys would walk the mall with us. Besides, there's safety in numbers," Sage said.

"Okay, as creepy as you are, I guess it wouldn't hurt. I was kind of bored anyway." Tyson said. So they all walked around and Seya asked the question of the day, "How did you bladers get here?"

"Well, I don't really know. I think I was in the middle of a Beyblade battle when somehow I ended up near the entrance to this mall along with all these guys." Tyson quickly answered Seya's question. "How did you know about us anyway?"

"Well, you are all part of a TV show in this world." Tyson nearly tripped and fell over upon hearing this.

"What? I knew I was famous, but a whole TV show?"

"Actually, you are all made up characters." Sage said.

"That's just freaky." Tyson said.

"This is almost to good to be true." Kira said aloud.

"What?" Everyone simultaneously asked.

"I, along with all my friends here have always dreamed-" Seeing what she was about to say, Kari quickly covered Kira's mouth and said, "-going to the candy store." Kira quickly nodded. At the candy store, Max and Kira went crazy. They bought at least one of everything. The rest of the group got bored and went there own ways. Kari and Kai went to Hot Topic, Rei and Sage went to the pet store to play with the kittens, and Tyson and Seya went nowhere in particular around the mall. "So, you must know all about me from that TV show right?" Tyson asked.

"Well, I do know some things. Like your Bit-beast is Dragoon, you're about 15 years old, and you got that hat from your big brother Hiro when you were little."

"Wow. That's pretty good." They walked on talking randomly about everything that popped into their heads. For a while, nothing big happened. Then, Seya asked another weird question, "Where are you guys staying?" Tyson stopped walking and thought about it.

"Well, I guess we could book a hotel or something."

"Do you have enough money?" Seya asked.

"No…" Suddenly, the two neko-jins appeared and Sage ran up to Seya saying, "Remember what your mom said yesterday?" Seya jus stared at her blankly. "You can have _all _your friends over for a end-of-the-school-year party!"

"Oh yeah!" Seya cheered. "But, Sage, the bladebreakers don't have anywhere to stay tonight."

"Well, maybe we'll think of something tomorrow."

"What about tonight?" Tyson and Rei asked worried.

"Hmm, maybe you could stay with us." All of a sudden, two blonds appeared followed by two sullen characters.

"We have to go soon." Kira shouted. Seya glanced at her watch and saw 6:50.

"We still have ten minutes left. We'll be fine.

"Well guys, try and make it to my party tonight. I don't think my mother would be happy seeing us talking to 'strangers'."

"Only one problem. We have no idea where we are or how to get to your house." Rei said.

"Well, my house is really pretty close to here.. Just cross that street and turn left. Then find 55th street and go down until you see 3674. Hope you find it. Oh, but just wait out there until I signal for you come. I have to tell my mom I might have more friends than expected."

"Seya, I think you are forgetting something." Sage said. "You're mom is really protective and would never let you have people she's never met over, especially boys."

"Good point." Seya thought for a while then said, "I know, we could go to the park. I walk there a lot."

"Wow, your house is very conveniently located." Tyson said. Seya just smiled. "Well, just go to my house and meet me outside in an thirty minutes. We'll think of something."

"We have to go!" Kira shouted. Seya glanced at her watch and her eyes widened. It read 6:55.

"Oh no! We were supposed to meet my mom at 7:00! We can't get across the mall in five minutes!"

"We can try." Sage said.

With that said, everyone began running through the mall. People watching gave them weird glances. They all rounded a corner and saw their meeting place. Thankfully, Seya's mother wasn't there yet. They quickly sat on the bench and acted as if they had been there for a while. Sixty seconds later, Seya's mother rounded the other corner and looked startled.

"Wow, you actually got here before me." The girls just smiled and got up to follow her to the car.

"So, Mom, my friends and I were wondering, since they are going to my house, could we walk to the park?" Seya asked.

"Of course." Her mom replied. They held random conversations until they reached their destination. "So, we are going to go and grab some sandwiches for supper." Seya told her mother as they got out of the car.

"I thought that you ate at the mall."

"Uh, we weren't that hungry there." Kira said. Everyone else silently agreed. So, they grabbed eight sandwiches and threw them into a sack.

"Bye Mom!" Seya shouted.

"Don't be out to long, it's already starting to get dark." Her mother said.

"We'll be fine." Seya replied. They stepped out the door and found that the bladebreakers had found the house.

"Yay! You found it!" Kira said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to the park." Max said. So, they all ran down the street to the park.


End file.
